


Partners in Crime

by LoveGeek15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Adrinette, Alya Césaire Ships It, DJWifi, Dorks being idoits, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Late Nights, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Mom friend Nino Lahiffe, Nino knows how to cook pancakes, Sassy Adrien Agreste, Sassy Alya Cesaire, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, slight profanity, somwhat follows events after season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: The Main 4 plan to finish a project. Snarky remarks and cuddles aren't a need. Crack and Fluff ensue.





	1. It's gotta start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> First multi-chapter fic! 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

It’s too late for this.

Eleven in the evening. But they didn’t know. Their phones died an hour ago. And they’re stupid enough to not check their laptop’s clock.

The squad is at Alya’s place once again, trying to complete a project they neglected for some time (a week, but they won’t admit it). To add more to the load, there was an akuma earlier. It wasn’t too bad, but still.

Alya and Marinette sat next to each other, facing Adrien and Nino. Adrien was lying on his back, Alya and Nino hugging pillows from the couch in the living room, and Marinette… was sitting there. Between Alya and Adrien, facing Nino.

 

“Did you find more about that -uh-” Alya snapped her fingers, “thing?”

  
Adrien rolled onto his stomach, “Whaddya mean?”

  
“The thing about that -uh- _thing_.”

  
“Right,” he grinned, “ _The Thing_.”

  
“I did.”

  
She rolled her eyes, “You’re even always _so_ responsible for this kind of stuffs, Nino.”

  
Nino frowned, “Was that even French?”

  
“I thought you were gonna last the longest, Alya," Marinette grinned. "You have two little sisters. What about all the times we've had sleepovers?”

 

“We weren’t doing a boring school project, M."

 

“Stop.” Adrien slammed the floor. “We need to finish this or we’re toast.”

 

“Why toast?”

 

Adrien squinted, “Because.”

 

“But why not apples.” He lifted one hand up.“Or brownies.” He lifted the other one. “Or anything else than toast?”

 

“Shut up, Nino. Stop being a smartass.”

 

Alya, Marinette, and Nino gasped in unionison.

 

“DUDE.” Everyone kept their distance from him. Nino whisper-shouted, “WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE. KEEP IT PG, MAN.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’ve never heard him say a curse word before.”

 

Alya turned to the fashionista, “Ever?”

 

“Ever.”

 

“He only acts like this when he wants sleep.”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Adrien, stop talking,” sighed Alya.

 

“I can talk whenever I want.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“Ouch, Nino.”

 

“Our angel.”

 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

 

Alya grinned, “Chill, Adrien.”

 

“Yeah,” nodded Nino.

 

“I’m feeling attacked right now.”

 

Nino playfully punched his sleep-deprived friend’s arm.

 

“Hey!” Adrien slicked his hair back. “Watch the goods.” 

 

“What goods?” Alya continued typing into the shared document. “You haven’t had a photoshoot in like, a week.”

 

Adrien shot up. “I’ll have you know,” he pointed a finger at her, “I have one _tomorrow_.”

 

Not looking up, she replied, “Good for you, Agreste.”

 

Nino and Marinette snickered (Marinette unintentionally. She covered her mouth).

 

“Wow. What great friends _I_ have.” 

 

“Aww, we're sorry.” Marinette hugged the blonde. “It’s going to be okay.” She lightly patted his head. 

 

"No we're not."

 

Nino, shell-shocked, poked Alya on the side.

 

“Hey!”

 

He points toward the opposite couple.

_How has she not noticed yet_ , Alya squinted.

Adrien wraps an arm around her torso.

Slowly, Alya lifts her phone and snaps a photo. The camera shutters, making them jump.

 

Marinette pulls away quickly, “I AM SO SORRY ADRIEN I DIDN’T MEAN TO -UH- … I’m blanking out on the word.”

 

Alya pats her knee, grinning widely at her boyfriend. They both saw, for a brief moment, Adrien pout at the loss of Marinette’s presence. They continued typing and researching for their project. 

Slowly but surely, Alya’s conscience starts to fade as she, slowly, starts leaning on her boyfriend’s shoulder. Smiling sleepily, he continues to type softly. 

Sleep catches Marinette off-guard. She was leaning so far forward that she decided to lay on her stomach, like Adrien. Leaning on her right hand, she typed a few more words before letting sleep consume her.

Adrien wasn’t having any of it. After being verbally abused by his friends, he typed furiously. And loudly. But after he noticed no one cared (someone help this child), he stopped and scrolled through the multiple websites they found for their project. Sleep blurred his vision. He tried several times wiping the screen. He gave up briefly after that. He went back to the document and looked through their typed info and looked for plagiarism. By the time his eyes closed for the night, he reached to about one-fourth of the document.

Nino looked at his friends. Marinette and Adrien’s heads were practically touching (no they weren’t) and all their screens were off from the inactivity. Sighing, he saved the document and saved all the websites into one folder before turning off his computer properly. Careful so to not wake Alya, he closed the rest of their laptops, took off his and Alya’s glasses and placed them on the couch. He leaned his head on Alya’s and let sleep take over.

 

 

It’s 1:58 a.m.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @lovegeek1215


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang wakes up after a long night of work. Most are sleep-deprived.  
> More crack and fluff, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm writing them right. Oh well

 

 

Alya was uncomfortably-comfortable. Nino’s arm wrapped around her waist and his head leaning onto hers. After blinking the sleep away, most everything was blurry. Slowly, she reached for her glasses. Only to (basically) slap herself in the face. Squinting from the light coming through the window (?), she scanned the room without moving Nino’s head.

Two blobs of black and white were on the floor with a blob of black squares in front of them. She patted the ground for her phone.

Her glasses appeared in front of her, “Here.”

She took them gratefully as the weight of his head lifted. “Ya know, you could’ve just asked me.”

“You probably didn’t get enough sleep after doing all that research.”

“Yeah, but I’d still get up and give you your glasses, Alya.”

“How sweet.”

She put her glasses on.

“Oh my god.”

Adrien’s head visible and above Marinette’s and an arm physically embracing her side, the couple looked content in their position.

Alya shot up and grabbed her phone. She opens the camera app and (silencing her phone) takes several pictures (“Stop, Alya.” “It’s for their wedding!”). Rolling his eyes, Nino walks to the kitchen for some breakfast.

“Want anything specific, Alya?”

“Pancakes sound good.”

“Mmm-kay”

“Don’t burn yourself.” She shoots a few more pictures and looks up, “Do you even know how to cook pancakes?”

“Um, yes?”

“Was that a question or sarcasm.”

“Sarcasm. I’ll be fine,” he grins, “I’ve got the best teacher.”

She laughed softly and walked up to the kitchen stools, “But just in case, I’ll be right here.”

“Editing the pictures of Marinette and Adrien.”

“Exactly.”

He starts mixing the flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar into a bowl and in another bowl mixes milk, eggs, and melted butter then combines both. While doing that, Alya got up and set up the pan and started the stove. She takes a selfie with Nino in the background pouring the liquids with the dry ingredients. Smiling, she reaches into the cabinet for some plates.

The smell of pancakes fills the room as Adrien wakes. He couldn’t feel his left arm and something was tickling his neck. He realizes he’s hugging someone and they’re hugging him. As he opens his eyes and he’s met with jet-black hair.

The warmth surrounding Marinette starts moving. Determined not to let it leave (for some reason), she holds on tighter.

“Marinette?”

“No.”

He grinned, “Who is it then?”

“The void.”

“What.”

“Who is what?”

“What is you?”

“French.”

“Finally, you dudes are awake.” Nino places another pancake on his plate. “Breakfast is ready.”

Marinette grumbled, “Thanks, mom.”

Adrien laughs heartily.

“What she say?”

“Nothing.”

Alya strides to the couple and squats behind Marinette. Adrien mouths, “Who??? Is?? This?”

Alya says out-loud, “Marinette.”

“So I _was_ right.”

Muffled, Marinette says, “About what?”

“Who this is.”

“Good Job.”

“M, do you even know who you’re hugging?”

“Stuffed-Kitty that talks.”

Alya frowns, “Why a cat?”

“Sounds like Kitty.”

Adrien screeches in his head.

“Who is ‘Kitty’?” Alya quotes with her fingers.

“Stop asking so many questions and let me sleep with Kitty.”

“So is Adrien Kitty?”

“Adrien? No. Kitty? Also no. But I’m cold. So yes.”

“What does that even mean.”

“What are you guys talking about over there?”

Marinette lifts her head and shouts, “ **KITTY**.”

“Marinette, wake up.”

“Ni-no.”

Nino gets up from his seat and walks over to the group. Alya has her phone out, probably recording (she is), Marinette’s head on top of Adrien, who’s got wide eyes. Sighing, Nino moves towards Alya and ends the recording (“Hey!”) and lifts her by the waist and carries her to her stool. He goes back to Adrien and Marinette.

“Marinette.”

“Mhmm?”

“You’re hugging Adrien.”

“No. Kitty.”

“Look up. Bet you it’s Adrien.”

She looks up and sees Adrien. Her eyes widen as her face reddens. She shoots up (and almost falls right back down, but she won’t let that happen). Adrien slowly gets up too (his arm’s still numb) and rubs the back of his neck.

“Sor-Sorry, Adrien. I-uh-didn’t say anything weird right?”

“Totally,” he said with wide eyes, “Breakfast?”

“Totally.”

She starts moving, but her legs are still asleep. She falls forward. Adrien with his Quick Reflexes™ catches her, but with the wrong arm. They both end up falling.

“I win.”

Marinette glares at him. Adrien lends a hand to Marinette, helping her up.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she lets go of his hand, “I’m fine.”

“Good.” Nino puts his arms around the two, “Now let’s eat! I’ve been waiting for you dudes!”

He leads them to the kitchen counter where the food is set up, Alya taking the first bite out of her pancake.

“How many have you eaten?”

“This is my first one, Nino.”

“This smells really good. Who cooked this?”

“I did,” pointing to himself.

Marinette sighs, “You do everything.”

“Because you dudes don’t do it, so I have to.”

“I-” Marinette stops. She looks to Alya and Adrien.

“Got nothing? Good,” he points for them to sit down, “Eat.”

“Fine.” She plops down onto her chair, grabs her fork, and takes two pancakes.

“Thanks, Nino.” He sits and takes a pancake.

They eat in silence. Alya gets up and grabs a few mugs and places them in front of her friends. Then she goes up to the fridge, “Hey, does anyone want any juice?”

“Is there orange juice?”

“Or milk.”

She peeks at them silently agreeing, “We’ll have the orange juice.”

She takes the carton and pours the juice into their mugs. She sits back down and continues eating her pancakes, phone in hand. She shows Nino the pictures she took, both silently snickering.

Frowning, Adrien asks, “What are you looking at?”

Nino looks at him, smiling, “Relax, dude. It’s nothing.”

“Yeah,” Alya glances at Nino, “Nothing. Do you have your headphones?”

“I do,” he stands up, “Let me go get them.”

Grinning, Alya’s eyes follow him. Adrien and Marinette glance at each other, worry in their eyes. Nino comes back and plugs them into her phone. He offers it to her.

She shakes her head, “I’ve already experienced it up close. You can listen to it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

He put on his headphones and watched the video. Adrien got up and tried to see what they were doing (Marinette not far behind), but they kept facing the phone away from them.

“Let us see,” Marinette glared, “Or there will be _serious_ consequences.”

Alya grinned, “Like what?”

“The combined wrath of friends who want to see what the fuss is about!”

“What he said.”

Nino took off his headphones, “And how, exactly, are you gonna do that?”

With a straight face, Marinette glances at Adrien. To him, her face says it all. He nods.

“One.” She puts her hand out.

Alya and Nino look at each other. _What was that all about?_

_“_ Umm?”

“The phone,” Adrien demands.

“No way.” She protects Nino with her arm. “You are not getting it.”

Adrien glances at Marinette.

“Two.”

Alya takes the phone into her hands.

“Is that supposed to scare us?” Nino grins.

“Final warning.”

“M, think about what you’re about to do. We already told you, it’s nothing you guys have to worry about.”

“Fine.” Marinette grins back at Adrien and goes into a fighting stance, Adrien doing the same, “We’re just gonna have to do this the hard way.”

Adrien tackles Nino as Marinette chases Alya. Alya jumps onto the couch, Marinette not far behind. (Somehow), Adrien ties up Nino’s hands and leaves him in the corner of the living room.

“You’ll never get away with this,” he laughs.

Adrien laughs back, “But I already did!”

He runs to help Marinette, who’s caught Alya in a corner, in the kitchen.

“We can do this peacefully, Alya.” She smiled as she put out her hand, the other one resting on her side, “Let me see the phone.”

Alya grinned, “Never.”

At this time, Adrien is standing behind Marinette, his hands on his waist.

“Listen to her. I’ve already got your partner in shackles.” He points behind him, “You’re cornered. Give up.”

Alya laughed, “I  _never_ give up.”

Sighing, Marinette says, “We know. But seriously, just let us see what you guys were looking at.”

After a few silent moments, Alya smirked, “My pleasure.”

She opened her photos app and showed them the video of them cuddling and Marinette calling Adrien ‘Kitty’.

Silence filled the room. Alya tried to keep her laugh in. Marinette’s face was redder than ladybug’s suit. Nino finally got out of the string tie Adrien put on him.

“What’s going-”

“Did I really say that?”

Adrien nodded slowly, looking everywhere but Marinette. “Yes. Yes, you did.”

 

 

 

 

Marinette walked to the couch and curled into a ball.

 

 

 

 

Then proceeded to scream. 

 

 

 

 

Really loud.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Where Nino still blushes at Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can't deal. Adrien is a cinnamon roll. Nino is Done™. And Alya is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, good seeing you here. I thought I'd give up, but I really want this story to go somewhere. Plus, this chapter was in my folders for SO LONG, my writing changed.
> 
> Uh, anyways, Enjoy!

 

 

“MARINETTE!” The non-screaming trio covered their ears. “STOP!”

They ran to her, Alya hugging her first, then, after a few silent (not really) agreements, hugged around her too. By the time they got down, Marinette was breathing deeply in and out from Alya’s instructions.

“M, I’m really sorry I showed you that.”

“No-no! It’s f-fine! I’m ju-just, ya know, **JUST**   **GREAT**.”

“Not trying to be a butt here, but we did warn you.”

She laughed dryly, “Thanks, Nino. I just need some time to get over it.”

“And we’ll be there to help you.”

“Thanks, guys.” She hugged them back. She took one more deep breath in and out. “Okay.”

They let go and let her to stand up.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be fine?”

She smiled at the blonde, “I will be.” She frowned, “I’m sorry for freaking out and being so weird when we um,” she blushed, “were hugging earlier.”

He put a hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay, Marinette. It was pretty funny, I have to admit.” He smirked, “You said a pun~”

She blushed from the closeness of Adrien’s face, “Re- _REALLY_?”

“And”, he backed up, “It was fun and exciting going against Nino and Alya. We make a great team.”

He put his fist out. She fist-bumped it and, together, smiled, “Bien Joué.”

Nino wrapped an arm around Alya as she took another picture of their friend’s exchange of encouragements.

“You also called Adrien ‘Kitty’,” Alya laughed, “You were so _sure_ about it too.”

They both blushed.

“Hey,” Nino led the group back to the kitchen, “What did Marinette say that made you laugh?”

“Hmm…” Adrien sat down next to Marinette, “When you said breakfast was ready, she said, ‘Thanks, mom’ and I-”

Alya burst out laughing, Nino’s face unfazed. He turned to Marinette, who was now covering her face, “Marinette.”

“I’m sorry!” She threw her arms in the air, “I was still in sleep-mode.”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh along with Alya. The giggles were contagious and soon Nino and Marinette joined.

Once the laughter died down, they finished their (somewhat warm) pancakes and cleaned the kitchen, Marinette doing the dishes, Alya drying and putting them on the rack, Nino putting all the baking ingredients and supplies away, and Adrien wiping off the counters.

“I could’ve done more, ya know.”

“We know, Adrien. But now you can start revising our project from last night.”

He sighed and walked back to the computers as Nino and Alya giggled.

“It’s only 7:30.”

In a monotone voice, Marinette said, “ _Only_?”

“We have thirty minutes until class starts! And we haven’t double checked our work yet!”

Alya dried the spoons, “And who’s fault was that?”

“All of your dude’s fault." Nino stacked the plates, "I did all the work."

“Wow. Thanks for throwing us under the bus, Nino.”

He grinned, "You are most certainly welcome, Marinette.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and signed back into his laptop. He looked through everyone’s work, making sure they all did equal work on their designated areas.

“Alya, you didn’t site your source here. Do you still have it on your computer?”

She wiped her hands on a towel, “I think so.”

“I have it on mine.” Nino placed the last spoon in the drawer. “I saved all our work websites.”

Adrien got up and handed Nino’s laptop to him, “Can you log in please?” He sat on the kitchens stool.

Nino typed in his username and password and clicked open the project folder. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

He looked through the websites and entered the source next to Alya’s work. He switched back to his laptop.

Alya leaned on the island, “Anything else?”

“I don’t think so. I haven’t checked Marinette’s or Nino’s.”

“You only checked mine?”

“And mine.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Marinette wiped her hands, “We’ll help you check. Come on, Alya.” The girls walked back to their computers and logged in.

Nino took his computer and said, “Wanna come to the couch, dude?”

“Yeah,” he typed more into his section as he slowly got up, “I’ll be right there.”

The DJ shrugged and sat next to Alya. They continued until Adrien’s bodyguard arrived to pick him up.

“Thanks for having me over, Alya.” He waved, “See you guys at school!” and closed the door behind him.

“Are you guys gonna get picked up?”

“I texted my maman and got her permission to walk to school with you. Nino?”

“I gotta head out.” He grabbed his backpack and stood up. “I’ll see you dudes at school, okay?”

“Okay,” Alya got up and pecked Nino on the cheek. “I’ll see you there.”

He blushed and walked out the door.

Alya turned to Marinette, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“From what?”

“The video?”

She blushed, “Of course!” She got up, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Alya sighed and hugged her best friend, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Alya, seriously,” she hugged her back, “I’m fine.”

“I know you are. I’m just saying~” She let go. “Let’s get ready for school.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter! Amazing!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I forgot this was a thing, so uh, yeah.
> 
> Comment ideas for future chapters! This was just an idea to reach to people, and I'd love my readers to join the action!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @lovegeek1215


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night! With a slight twist..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been exactly 6 months since I posted the last chapter of this. Um... thanks for sticking around? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

  

The school bell rings for the end of the day. Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette are all walking down the stairs when Alya nudges Marinette.

“Girl, go ask him.”

“About what?”

“The movie at the park!”

“What?! Why?”

“Because _look at him!_ ”

The both glance at Adrien, laughing at Nino’s music joke.

Covering her face, Marinette flushes red. “I-I don’t know, Alya. Can you do it?”

“It was your idea when you asked me to go.”

“Yeah, but still.” Marinette holds her hands together. “ _Please?”_

“Uh-uh. You are not gonna get me with those puppy eyes. Now, _go._ ” Alya pushes Marinette towards the boys. She stops herself right in front of them.

“Oh, hi Marinette.”

Said girl blushes as she looks anywhere besides the blonde. “Oh, uh Nice to meet you too? Wait no. I mean wo-would you like to go to the park for the movie? Everyone’s going, so I just wanted to invite you myself, if you wanted to.”

“Yeah, dude,” Nino pats Adrien’s back, “I’m going with them later. Try asking your dad later.”

The model turns back to the girl, “Um, sure, Marinette. When is it?”

“I-I think it’s at 7:30?”

“Alright. I’ll ask my dad if I can go.” Adrien waves at the two, walking towards his ride. “I’ll maybe see you later?”

Marinette sighs happily. “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”

Alya stands next to her boyfriend and winks at him. “Did you ask him, M?”

Still staring at the direction of his car, she replies, “Yeah.”

Grinning, the couple glance at each other and shake their heads.

* * *

At the park, Marinette nervously re-organizes the sleeping bags and the snacks they brought.

“Girl, calm down. Nino said he’d be here.”

“I know, I just want everything to be,” she motions both her hands to the ok sign, “ _absolutely_ _perfect._ ”

“Hey, guys.”

Marinette jumps from the voice of her crush, throwing all the crackers, cheese, and tray in the air. The blonde swiftly catches the tray, saving the cheese as well. The crackers land on top of his head, a few cracking on impact.

“I’m so sorry, Adrien, I-I didn’t notice you there!” Smiling sheepishly, she wipes the crumbs off his overshirt and hair. She doesn’t notice his small blush from the close proximity until she finally finishes, moving her hands to her hips proudly.

“Um? When is the movie going to start-”

“Nino! We’re over here!” Alya shouts across the field, snapping Adrien out of his trance.

“Hey, dudes. What movie are we watching again?” He sits down between the girls.

“An American movie, uh, The Lego Movie, I believe.”

“Oh. Why?”

Adrien grins at him, “Why not?”

“Actually, it’s supposed to be a kid friendly movie so parents can relax but,” the squad look across the grass, majority of the guests teen or adult groups or couples, “not a lot showed up, I guess.”

“Good evening, citizens of Paris!” A voice echoes through the speakers, “And welcome to our first Movie at the Park!” People applaud as she energetically continues, “If you didn’t already know, we’re watching The Lego Movie tonight. After the movie, please clean up after yourselves. There are food stands nearby if you want anything to eat or drink. Now please, be kind and courteous to those around you and enjoy the movie!”

The group applaud as the woman who spoke walks to the side, handing over a microphone to another man.

Nino and Alya lean into their makeshift sleeping bag pillows. “Come on guys, try to relax.”

Marinette glances at Adrien, who shrugs and leans back. Sighing, she also leans back next to the blonde, blushing slightly.

The movie finally ends, and even though it was only maybe an hour and a half, it feels like forever.

Adrien stares at the grass in front of him. “What even happened.”

Marinette shakes her head. “I don’t even know.”

It’s quiet besides the blurred mumble of retreating parents and couples.

A low voice start humming, “Everything is _awesome-_ ”

The unstable two cover the Dj’s mouth. “nO.”

“What?” He struggles to remove their hands from him. He muffles, “It wasn’t _that_ bad. I actually liked that movie!”

“Seriously, dude?”

Nino shoves Adrien, “There was a good plot and it was funny!”

Marinette and Alya pack the blanket as the boys continue to point out good and bad parts of the movie.

“Are you guys done?” Alya puts a hand on her hip, “We’re literally like the last people here.”

The boys look around the empty park.

Nino turns back to the deflating screen. “Look see! We’re not the _only_ people here.”

“Yeah, but we’re the last of the guests that came.”

“Let’s just go,” Marinette sighs.

Just as she says that, the sprinklers turn on. They spray water around the nearby grass, trees, bushes.

“Damn. See what you did? Now the sprinklers are on!”

“A little water couldn’t hurt, dudette.” Nino drops his sleeping bag and runs into the sprinklers, spinning with his arms out. Alya runs after him, trying not to get wet but still trying to convince him to get out.

Adrien turns to the blunette. “How is this our fault? We were just talking.”

“You were talking for 20 minutes! About a movie! And Nino isn’t all wrong. It’s not that bad.”

“Seriously Marinette? Siding with Nino?” He crosses his arms and strides towards Alya, “I thought we were friends.”

She runs after him and laugh-shouts, “Adrien! It’s just a movie!”

When they both get there, Nino is trying to convince Alya to join him. “Babe, It’s just a bit of water, it won’t hurt you.”

“But then my clothes will be wet!”

“That’s the point!”

“And we don’t have towels!”

“We can just go to Marinette’s place.”

“What if we can’t?”

Marinette stands next to Alya, “Can’t what?”

“Marinette, please tell Alya that we can go to your house to get towels so that she’ll join me.”

“I never said that I’ll join you if we had towels.”

“Uh, it’s not... _ideal_ getting soaked,” Marinette shudders.

“I think I can side with that,” Adrien laughs.

“Come on, dudes. It’s not that bad.” Nino grabs onto Adrien’s arm and pulls him into the freezing sprinkler water.

The blond tries to cover his head to no avail. He pulls on Marinette’s arm and laughs at her scream. Once she realizes where she is, Marinette shoves Adrien.

“Hey!”

“You got me drenched!”

“So? Have a little fun, Marinette.”

Sighing, Marinette sneakily pulls Alya into the water.

“Marinette!”

The blunette runs behind Adrien, using him as a barrier between her and Alya. Adrien tries moving, but with Marinette holding him down (she’s surprisingly strong) he’s not going anywhere.

Nino jumps out from behind Alya, hugging her. She struggles between his grips but he’s just laughing.

“Babe, it’s not that bad!”

“YES IT IS!”

“You look like you’re having fun.”

“Shut up, Agreste.”

“Alya, calm down. I already did it so…”

She glares at her best friend. “I’ll get you back for this.”

“I know you will.”

The boys roll their eyes (Adrien, unconsciously, for some reason) then begin to spin in circles with their arms out. The girls watch them, slightly amused.

Marinette crosses her arms. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think we’re doing?”

“I asked first, Adrien.”

“Spinning, dudette. Join us.”

“But then you’ll get dizzy.”

“Thanks for the insight, captain obvious.”

“Hey, don’t sass Marinette like that.”

“Damn, sorry dude. Just trying to lighten the mood.”

Alya leans down next to Marinette’s ear. “If there even was one.”

“I heard that!” Nino shouts.

“Shut up, Lahiffe.”

Adrien spins over to Marinette, trying to stop wobbling. “Just join us, Marinette.”

He holds out his hand to her, still rocking side to side. Blushing, she takes her hand and follows him to where Nino is. Noticing the couple, Nino tries walking over to Alya.

“Would you like an escort?”

She sighs at her boyfriend’s antics before holding onto his arm and leading him back into the water.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, uh, even if it was a little confusing. I'm not editing it, I'm just going on what I had from January. I also decided to finish this instead of writing the next chapter of You Are My Universe(s) because of the lack of creative writing juice.
> 
> Anyways, Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
